


Date-night

by Beelze



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelze/pseuds/Beelze
Summary: Date night doesnt go to plan.





	Date-night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts), [Scarlet_Triskele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Triskele/gifts).



The alarm blares loudly as it vibrates against the wooden nightstand.  
You make a sound of shock as you bolt up in bed and grab your phone,   
turning off the alarm with an annoyed grunt.

Seven thirty-five. ‘Great’ you think as you walk to the bathroom.  
‘Bright and early for another day of hell’ you say into the mirror as you look at yourself.  
Completing your morning routine you get dressed in some jeans a graphic tee and flannel shirt,  
You pull on your converse and jog downstairs and start your own breakfast while you think  
about your date tonight.

You manage to get through school, interacting with Scott and everyone else like normal.  
When you get home you pick your clothes for your date night with Peter, grabbing them   
as you go to the shower and strip down before turning on the shower and stepping in.  
You don't here your phone ringing as you lather up your hair with shampoo and hum  
Shakira’s Hips Don't Lie. When you're rinsing the shampoo out of your hair there's a knock  
on the bathroom door that makes you slip and fall on your ass. ‘Ow! Fuck!’ You yelp.  
The door opens and Peter opens the shower curtain with a look of concern ‘are you alright love?’ He asks worriedly. 

You groan out in pain as you shake your head, Peter turns the water off and lifts you up, wrapping you in a towel and carrying you into your room. ‘I'm sorry i scared you darling I hadn't meant to make you slip.’ He says as he sits down with you on the bed, you sigh ‘It's fine, I don't think I'm gonna be able to go out tonight though I hurt my ankle.’ 

Peter frowns a little as he takes a look at your ankle, making you sit on the bed and press your foot against his hand to see how bad you hurt it.

‘Well good news, it's definitely not broken but it is definitely sprained, you may have to put a compression bandage on it’ He says softly.

You nod a little and direct Peter on where to get the bandages while you dry yourself and put on a pair of boxers and one of Peters shirts you've stolen, it swamps you comfortably, Peters back in less than five minutes with painkillers and bandages, you pop the painkillers as Peter wraps your ankle with a slight frown.

‘Whats wrong with you then?’ You question.

Peter smiles at you ‘Not too fond of you getting hurt Stiles’

‘Well you can cuddle me while we watch Lucifer and you drain my pain’ you grin.

Peter smiles as he grabs your laptop from your desk and sits next to you, you turn the lights off and curl up next to Peter as the show starts, a while later you start to drift as Peter turns off your laptop and strips down to his boxers before curling around you in bed. 

You hunker down as Peter nuzzles his nose against your throat making you hum.  
‘Goodnight love.’ Peter says softly as he presses a kiss to your collarbone   
You hum in response instead of a verbal answer as you press closer and seep heat from him and fall asleep.

In your opinion date night went very well.


End file.
